


In the custody of trolls.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With great power comes great possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the custody of trolls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in the future (whichever one, it doesn’t really matter), where our boys are starting to get acquainted with the use of their special box weapons.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 30, 2009.

In the custody of trolls.  
This is set sometime in the future (whichever one, it doesn’t really matter), where our boys are starting to get acquainted with the use of their special box weapons.  
The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 30, 2009.

 

Theoretically speaking, Sawada Tsunayoshi should have been happy that all of his Guardians were getting the hang of their box weapons. Using them well was, after all, putting them one step closer to becoming stronger, and becoming stronger as a team was never a bad thing, right?

 

“H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN!”

 

…Of course, since Tsuna really was an innocent, pure-hearted young man, he wouldn’t have imagined that “using them well” would also mean applying them towards otherwise _questionable_ purposes. Things that didn’t exactly involve fighting, or protecting the things and people that one loved.

 

“HIBARI-SAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

 

“Scream in my face again, herbivore, and I will bite you to death.”

 

So there he was, sprawled on top of his king-sized bed at the Vongola Family Estate with _Hibari Kyouya_ sitting on top of him (or more specifically, sitting right over his crotch, straddling his hips and quite effectively pinning him to place), _handcuffed to his own headboard_ by none other than Hibari’s box weapons. Wrists and ankles, and ohgodwasthatanotheroneappearingaroundhiswaist—

 

“Your lack of awareness regarding my condition is disgusting.” That was Hibari talking over the noise in his head, perhaps. Trust in him to sound so calm and collected about everything. “As such, I will express my feelings for you by force.”

 

And Tsuna wanted to ask – he really, really did! – but then Hibari was bending down and kissing him and tugging at his belt and maybe he already had his answer.

 

Late into the next day, Tsuna was finally allowed to stumble out of his room and join his other Guardians at the meal table. Gokudera, thankfully, was too busy fussing over him to really ask about what the hell had happened to his beloved Tenth; Yamamoto was charming and oblivious as ever, and neither Ryohei nor Lambo seemed to think that anything was amiss either. He was almost in the clear.

 

Almost, because Rokudo Mukuro had, for whatever reason, decided to possess Chrome and join them as well, much to Gokudera’s dismay. Tsuna spent most of lunch stammering his way through the conversations and trying his damned best to ignore the way Mukuro was staring at him, all the way until the Mist Guardian lightly declared that he was going to go off and murder people now, ta-ta, thank you _so much_ for the free meal!

 

Tsuna could not remember the last time he had felt THAT relieved. Maybe the day wasn’t going to end up so bad, after all—

 

Then he stepped out and discovered that Mukuro was, in fact, waiting for him. Wearing his own box weapon. Smiling. Tapping his monocle significantly. Smiling again.

 

“I know what you and Kyouya did last night, Tsunayoshi-kun~”

 

With a pat to his Number One Target’s cheek and an evil little chuckle, Mukuro went on his way.

 

Tsuna decided that it was time to find a nice, big rock to crawl under and _never_ come out ever again.


End file.
